Green Sleeves
by The.Dust.Of.Jack
Summary: Kira may have been evil, but Light Yagami wasn’t. So where was he to stop the madness when Kira came so close to ruling the world? LxLight


Title: Green Sleeves  
Pairing: LxLight  
Rating: All ages.  
Warning: Character death, spoilers, slight OOC.  
Disclaimer: Death Note, nor any of it's characters, are mine.

Summary:_ Kira may have been evil, but Light Yagami wasn't. So where was he to stop the madness when Kira came so close to ruling the world?_ LxLight

Author's Note: I'm looking for a beta just for the hell of it. Seems fun, and all that. Anyone interested?

Author's Note 2: Oh, and thanks to Whammysres. This isn't for her, but it's to her. =] Cheers to you, matey.

* * *

_Rain, rain_

* * *

Light was shocked and horrified enough to slam himself into the ground when he saw that body tip.

Light's heart broke when he looked down into the wide, open dark eyes.

Still they gave nothing away, even as pain became too much for him and they slowly started to close.

And as they did Light caught one last image of himself in the reflections of the dimming ebony stare.

It wasn't Light who was grinning back at him. It was Kira.

* * *

_Go away…_

* * *

Kira could feel something break. He didn't know what, but he knew something was gone; something was permanently shattered.

He stared down at a lifeless shell of a brilliant man, and was surprised to find no glee in it. In fact he almost felt upset.

'Almost' being the key word.

Because he wasn't quite _upset_ either. Disappointed, perhaps.

The distance between them had never been wider. L was out of his reach now, and he was out of L's. Neither could touch the other any more, neither could hurt the other or attempt to.

Because Light had gotten there first.

Kira had won.

And the man let out his delight in a scream, in a yell of agony and fear and loss. And with it, the task force were quick to jump up to their feet and hustle around and call and ambulance and panic.

Idiots. Slow, stupid idiots.

Stupid L.

Why in hell did he leave Light with these morons?

_Fucking bastard_.

* * *

_Come again some other day._

* * *

Matsuda, Soichiro and co. were running around like headless chickens (ha, ha. Well… yeah, they were), worrying about Kira and yelling angrily down phones and screaming out "_Why the _FUCK _is the ambulance delayed? It can't be delayed! This _man_ is the most important _man_ you'll ever _FUCKING _have the pleasure to meet!_" and that was the truth. The only one not screaming at others was Mogi who was clenching his fists a lot and trying to regain any files they would have lost from Watari deleting them.

They weren't aware that Kira was right under their nose.

And Kira was looking down at a smoothed out face that still wasn't calm, even in the definiteness of death. Kira was wishing it peaceful, running his fingers across still warm flesh and praying it ease out.

Kira didn't want to see anymore fury, pain or anger. Not from this person. He wanted L to have a freedom from strife in his death, and wished nothing else.

He'd never seen L serene, but wanted to before he left the older man forever.

He'd seen L angry a few times. L should be angry, but Light didn't want him to be. He scrunched his eyes closed and held the body close to him as tears slipped out and ran down his cheeks. A few landed on L, but Light didn't notice. He was wishing himself away, and wished L's pain to go with him. Why can't hurt just let him be? Let him be calm.

* * *

_Pain_

_Pain_

_Go_

_Away_

* * *

"Kira-kun," L said to his right. "Can you pass me the sugar bowl?"

His request was ignored by Light who didn't react at all to L.

"_Kira_-_kun_," L insisted. "Can I have the sugar bowl?"

And once again, he was disregarded by Light's attentions.

"Kira-kun." L, never one for giving up so soon, tried again. "Please listen to me."

It was lunchtime, and the task force had gone out, but were due to arrive back soon. They'd gone to get some Sushi and was bringing Light his share back. Of course, it would be when Light is hungry, impatient, tired and in want of a break when L decided he would begin to irritate him. But Light didn't let any of this show on his face, and kept blank and L continued to address him rudely.

"Kira-kun." He kept on repeating. "Kira-kun, don't ignore me."

"I'm sorry," Light said, turning to face L with anger only in his eyes as he'd finally had enough. "Were you talking to someone?"

"Yes, Kira-kun." L replied innocently. "I was talking to you. And you've been very rude to ignore me."

Light's fists clenched as his teeth grated together in annoyance. "I am not Kira, Ryuzaki." He said lowly, even though he knew he was. "And I'd be grateful if you stopped addressing me as such."

"But you are Kira, Kira-kun." The man shot back with a slight smirk. "The chances that you are Kira are almost 90%."

Light's face twisted horribly into a mask of rage. "When did that happen?" He asked venomously. "I don't know where you're getting this from, and I hate to break it to you, but I'm _not __**Kira**_."

L only rolled his eyes. "Of course you're not, Kira-kun."

And then next thing he knew, he was seeing stars from the cold ground when Light had sent him with a powerful punch. The boy was now looming over him, so before L even thought he came to his senses he had knocked the feet from under him.

Light fell towards him, but he had moved to his knees and propelled himself backwards over Light and onto his hands and shoulders as the younger male caught himself with his elbows. Thank you, Capoeira, L thought lightly to himself as he flipped over to land on his feet.

But obviously, Light was a _very _fast learner, and kicked upwards, catching L in the chest, then spinning on one foot and a hand to tower over the other again. He straddled to older man quickly, and used his legs to trap L's own. L's arms lashed out to hit Light's face, but Light caught the other as it was about to do the same again.

"Get off me!" L growled out, eyes ablaze in fury. "Get off me, Kira!"

"Don't call me that!" Light screamed back, and as he lost his composure L saw an opening and twisted his body round, knocking Light off his hips. He stood up swiftly, aiming to get as much space between him and the angry 18-year-old as he could.

But he was knocked down again when he was unexpectedly grabbed around the ankle, and pulled to get ground. L kicked at his face in defence, and hit him across the cheek again, but the boy held tight to L's leg, even when he spat out a bit of blood.

Both were frozen in defensive positions, with closed-off expressions, keeping themselves to themselves and not letting the other see anything past the anger; not letting the other see the electricity they felt run through their veins and the other's touch.

Then Light looked down curiously at a strange texture under his fingers. L followed his gaze, and both sets of eyes came to rest at a green ribbon L had attached round his ankle.

Light looked up at L in confusion. "Why do you have a ribbon around your ankle?"

It was a rich, dark green and knotted securely. L must have put it on recently, as Light had not seen it before.

"It represents ambition, greed and jealousy." L replied, not meeting Light's eye. His voice was soft, and he seemed sad about it. "Well, the colour represents that. Green also means safety."

"Why are you wearing it around your ankle?"

L looked up slightly, but still didn't look Light in the eye.

"I promised I'd wear it until I was re-united with my true love." He said delicately. Light almost scoffed before realising L was serious.

"And why are you apart from her?" he asked, with a sigh.

"He died." L was blunt, and seemingly only slightly upset about this.

"What happened?" Light asked. He didn't bother with 'I'm sorry's and the usual etiquette as 1, this was L, and 2, it wasn't his fault.

L was staring up solidly at Light as he said. "Kira killed him."

…Or maybe it was.

But then, as L continued to gaze up at him intently, it hit him. He knew. He knew who L had loved.

…And he'd been powerless to stop him from dying.

* * *

_Come_

_Again_

_Some_

_Other_

_Day_

* * *

Light hardly noticed how the Task Force had finally gone quiet. He hardly noticed the looks of pity he was receiving, as he had torn his eyes away from L's face, and let them drift down the thin, but strong body, and then rest lazily on his left ankle, covered up by his jeans.

He reached over slightly, but hesitated. Then he shook his head, and unwound the ribbon from the man's leg, tying it securely around his own wrist.

"Ambition, greed and jealousy." He repeated lightly, looking back on the unrestful face of an insomniac now sleeping. "Words to describe us all, I suppose."

He knew the task force could hear him whispering, but they couldn't make out the words, so he continued strongly, tears long gone and sorrow forgotten.

"You were wrong." He said. "He wasn't dead. Not completely. But you're with him now. Don't worry, he's with you wholly. He gone totally this time. The rest of him died with you today."

* * *

_Rain, rain, go away…_

* * *

It was a blank, rectangle piece of marble. It was white: the colour of goodness, purity, innocence, virginity and cleanliness (ha, ha). And it meant safety. And, just to be ironic, it also meant light. And just to be spiteful, it meant perfection.

Angels were usually imagined wearing white. Was he wearing white now, one must wonder?

It represented faith. And he had harboured a lot of faith: in people. He didn't believe in any gods, any divine being, or that anyone could be a divine being; an object of perfection.

But no one passing by could appreciate the beautiful irony of the situation. Because it was a blank, rectangle piece of white marble – gorgeous, striking, stunning, and _very_ expensive. But it said nothing.

Grey lightning bolts crackled through it. Grey was neutral. It was a balancing colour. It didn't bring out strong emotions, though it brought out strong effects in great the piece of rock.

* * *

_Pain, pain, go away…_

* * *

Once again, it was beautiful, but meaningless. Who was buried under there? Why wasn't it marked?

To many passersby it all seemed a little pointless.

But they didn't look closer (why would they? It's not any of their business). Because although it originally blank, if you moved the flowers and the long grass away you'd see that some hooligan had scratched something into it.

The name 'Light Yagami' written in the harsh English lines didn't mean anything to anyone important.

And if it did it didn't matter. Because he was alive and well, thank you very much.

…wasn't he?

* * *

_Come again some other day._

* * *

Author's Note: Blah. Not the best. But who cares? I'm back!!

I have had exams! Sorry I haven't updated. . I should update more, but my next exam is on the 1st and… that's a maths exam. My second one. Gotta revise!

But I should update soon. I have 2 supermegaamazingawhsome ideas =] and ones in 2 parts, so technically it's three. They should be out soon, though one is taking the mickey to write and one I've only just started planning like…today.

Anyway, you understood, right? If I get a million messages saying "Wha?" I will feel so silly x]

Explaination: When L died the good side of Light, or literally, all that was Light Yagami, died too. It left Kira all on his loner. Which is why I think he went all crazy after book 7. =] Ha, ha. Jack's logic wins out against all.

So, yeah! Should be back into business now :D How awhsome is that?


End file.
